Bad Moon Rising
by Starlover88 and Moonlover13
Summary: Final addition to the Last Christmas Trilogy. Things have been looking up for Gabriella and her friends, until one dark day when Sharpay's water brakes sending everyone in a flurry that may change everything forever. Co-written by LadyMidnight13
1. The Phone Call

**So here it is, the third and final addition to Last Christmas! Again a few years have past between BoG and now. ****It's co-written by Alyssa (LadyMidnight13) and is based roughly on the song ****Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival and John Fogerty****.**

**FYI Rating might go up to M due to violence later on. **

**The Phone Call by Pretenders**

* * *

**May 21, 2019**

**Rio Rancho (a suburb of Albuquerque), New Mexico**

**Bolton Home **

**12:37 PM**

Gabriella Bolton smiled as she leaned back in her lawn chair in the warm summer sun. The sound of a five year old splashing in a shallow kiddy pool came from a few feet away and a happy coo came from a car seat in the shade to her left.

"Mama! Mama Look!" the five year old announced happily climbing from the pool and running over to Gabriella. She held up a hand with a water soaked Barbie. "Barbie's dress broke while playing mermaid!"

Gabriella lifted her sunglasses to see it better; the small strap of the dress had ripped. "Leave Barbie here and I'll fix it later."

Kelly ran back across the small yard to her pool and started to play with her orange toy motorboat that had been floating against the side of the pool, forgotten until now.

There was another coo from the car seat and something soft hit Gabriella's leg and landed in the grass.

Gabriella sighed and picked up the soft stuffed basketball and brushed the dirt off it before handing it back to the baby boy who was all smiles and showing happiness with bouncy arm and leg motions.

The door to the yard opened and Troy Bolton walked out with Zeke Baylor, both carrying a plate of uncooked burgers to the grill. Sharpay Baylor, glowing with a bulging belly followed them.

"Zeke hurry with the food! I'm hungry!" Sharpay was complaining until she spotted Gabriella, "Gabi! How are you and the kids?" she smiled brightly, her mood changing in a millisecond.

Gabriella stood up and hugged her pregnant friend.

"I'm doing good! Sit down though!" Gabriella responded, helping Sharpay into the seat she had recently occupied.

"How much longer until I get my own Luther?" Sharpay asked pouting as she watched the youngest Bolton stare up at her. Zeke coughed behind her. "I mean our own Luther"

"Anytime now Sharpay." Gabriella said smiling.

"Ooooh I hate being a fat woman!" Sharpay fussed.

"Hey, Shar, try being a fat woman with two boys rather than the one you have." Abby said walking into the back yard through the gate. In her arms she held two year old boy with sandy blond hair who was playing with his Batman and Spiderman action figures. Abby was closely followed by Ryan who carried a blue cooler and an identical boy who held Aquaman and Ironman in his small hands. Abby and Ryan set there children down and closed the gate.

"Robert, Little Ryan, Come give your aunty Sharpay a hug." Sharpay called to the twins.

The twins looked at each other then at their mom, "Go on." she smiled and they trudged over to their moody aunt and gave her a Superhero-handed hug.

"Oh didn't your mom give you two a bath? What's this on your noses?" Sharpay started to wet a tissue and the boys ran.

"Rye, Robby, Be careful around the grill." Ryan warned as his sons ran past him as he set the cooler down next to the grill, "We brought some watermelon… and beer for us guys later tonight."

"Great." Troy smiled and stepped aside so that Zeke could take over the grill.

"Where's everyone else?" Zeke asked looking around towards the kitchen window, so he could see if they were inside.

"Kelsi, Jason, and there kids are running late because they were picking up Chad. Taylor is making the salad at home before coming over with Billy." Troy responded nodding over the gate to their backyard towards the house next door where he could see Taylor in her kitchen.

"A kitchen..." Zeke replied absently staring at the Danforth house. "That must be nice to have... not to mention not having to listen to your hormonal wife yell at the contractors for hammering too loud."

"Zeke, I know how you feel since you're currently living with us." Ryan chuckled as Troy slid between them and put his hand around Zeke's and turned the burger for him.

"Sorry." Zeke muttered breaking out of his daydream.

"No worries." Troy replied as something hit his legs, almost knocking him over into the grill.

"Daddy! When's dinner?" Kelly asked smiling up at him as she hugged his leg tightly.

"Soon, Kelly." Troy smiled down at him.

The phone gave a sudden shrill ring from inside the house, "Mommy! Phone!" Kelly announced loudly, sneaking a taste of the BBQ sauce that her father was attempting to put on some chicken that Sharpay had insisted on having rather than the burgers everyone else was having.

Gabriella answered the phone, smiling as she looked at the caller I.D.

"Hi Topanga! We haven't heard from you in awhile! How are things going?" Gabriella answered happily.

"Hello Gabriella. I have some bad news..." Topanga replied quietly.

Gabriella paled drastically as she listened to what Topanga was saying.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked quickly as he watched his wife. Gabriella dropped the phone and Troy ran over to her as she looked like she was also about to drop to the ground.

Ryan grabbed the phone off the ground. "Hello?" He asked.

"Ryan?" Topanga asked, now crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked panicked.

"They're being released next week."

* * *

**Thanks for continuing to read and we hope you'll continue to review as well ;) And as promised there is/will be more "Troyella" in this one, but as said before, not much because we have troubles with lovey-dovey stuff. Anyway. We hope you enjoyed the first chapter. We promise not to keep you waiting too long for the update!**


	2. Chain Gang

**Chain Gang – Sam Cooke**

**We don't own HSM, any Disney Princesses, Volvo, or Oldsmobile. However… if you have the option ever, don't buy an Oldsmobile… Edward's car is basically a description of Star's car. Well, her windows use to roll up when we wrote this… but not anymore.**

* * *

**May 21, 2019**

**Rio Rancho (a suburb of Albuquerque), New Mexico**

**Bolton Home **

**1:00 PM**

Ryan gripped the phone tighter and had to breathe to stop himself from hissing through his teeth, "What do you mean? They still have more years left!"

"I know." Topanga sighed from her end of the line, "But they are getting out on good behavior. Actually, Edward got out a while ago, he's just been on heavy community service to make up for the time. That's over now."

"Good behavior? Sure, what are they going to do in jail when all they see is male scum like them?" Ryan replied putting his free hand on his forehead.

"They will be on probation, of course. You guys shouldn't hear from them at all, I just wanted to warn you... Is Gabriella alright? Abby?"

"Abby is outside with the kids, she doesn't know... Gabs, are you going to be ok?"

Gabriella forced a stiff nod, "I'm just... shocked." she said.

"She's fine." Ryan said into the phone.

**Penitentiary of New Mexico**

**Just Outside of Santa Fe, New Mexico**

**May 27, 2019  
**  
Edward Mills tapped his foot impatiently as he waited in his newly bought used car. He hated that he was back here after spending the last five and a half years here. He had wasted perfectly good time in prison when he could have been wooing Gabriella. Now he had to come back to pick his brother up. He was anything but patient at this point.

He started taping his fingers on the steering wheel too as he scowled at his new car. His mother had taken his Miata when he was in prison and sold it. He planned on dealing with her later, he and Bryce had more important things to take care of first...like find a car that was newer than 20 years old and barely ran.

"Hurry up you idiot!" He yelled out his window as he saw his brother approaching the car, half an hour late. Prison hadn't helped either of their tempers, but made them worse.

"What's with this pile of junk?" Bryce sneered and kicked the dented door of the car before reaching threw the window to open the door from the inside after he found out that the outside handle was broken clean off.

"Don't ask." Edward grunted.

"Well, where's the bitches that put us in there?" he jabbed his finger back at the jail as they drove off.

"I've been working hard on community service, and a type of house arrest. Had the anklet and everything. I got that off today."

"Great, so you don't know?"

"No, But your fiancé does. She's well broken in. Did everything I told her too. Oh, and your child is a son, by the way."

"Good, I have no use for a girl, she'd have to be put up for adoption. Mills' don't need daughters; we need sons to continue our traditions."

"No kidding, Dad just got out of jail too. He was in for about a year." Edward replied sneering.

"What was he in for?" Bryce asked as he hit the radio to get it to start working again.

"Beats me. Oh want to know something else stupid? Bellbottoms are back in style."

"Why are you telling me this?" Bryce asked hitting Edward on the shoulder.

"Because I saw a bulletin board for Lava Springs with Sharpay and Ryan on it with them wearing bell bottoms. They looked ridiculous."

Bryce snorted, I don't care. All I care about is teaching that girl a lesson once and for all and get you that she-devil you're after so I don't have to think about it ever again and I can raise my son and make more sons. This filthy piece of--" Bryce jammed his fingers into the tape player and ripped the radio out of the dashboard. It wasn't hard since it had been held in place by duct tape.

"Well, you will care when you hear this; According to Libby, Ryan Evans married Abigail. We find Ryan, we find her. We find her, I get Gabriella." Edward smirked.

"This is going to get interesting." Bryce replied smirking, but then stopped when he realized that he couldn't roll up his window either. "We're getting a different car first." He replied and tried to turn on the air conditioner just to find out it didn't work either. "This is worse than my mom's old Oldsmobile... and that's saying something he said as he hit the door in frustration.

"We'll just take Libby's car." Edward replied laughing.

"What's she driving anyway?" Bryce asked leaning back in his seat, a little too hard for it broke and reclined back all the way.

"Her grandfather left her all his money in his will. She has a new Volvo. She's also in his old house."

"Sitting high and mighty, eh? Good, looks like my life is set. Good thing I knocked up a rich chick."

"And broke her properly. Lord knows you failed at the other one."

"Watch it, pin-head." Bryce glared at his brother for the low blow, "I may not help you get your broad knocked up and broken."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Well if that's the case, you can walk." He watched as Bryce fidgeted nervously. "That's what I thought."

"I want food...now." Bryce replied a few minutes later as they drove through the narrow streets of New Mexico's capital, Santa Fe.

"Can't you wait an hour?" Edward replied annoyed.

"No, I want real food now. I'm not willing to wait until Albuquerque!"

"We're in one of the oldest towns in the US, about to get to your fiancé's house and you want food?"

"Edward..." Bryce said in a threatening tone.

"Fine, whatever." He replied, pulling into a fast food place.

**5:09 PM**

**Rio Rancho, NM  
**  
"What are we going to do?" Gabriella asked, almost hysterical.

"I don't know." Abby replied sitting at the Bolton's kitchen table with her head in her hands. "They're going to come find us, surely."

"They know our company's name and not to mention that Edward's related to the Evans!" Replied Gabriella.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, if you want we can get burglar alarms." Troy said from where he was sitting on the counter.

"Guys, we don't even know if they'll want to find us." Sharpay said.

"Well what if they do?" Abby challenged.

"Shar's right, we may be just paranoid." Ryan said hugging Abby tighter.

"Mommy? Why is everyone sad?" Kelly asked, as she and the other older kids poked there small heads in the room.

"Yeah!" Ryan Jr. piped up, "Mommy's Cinderella and Daddy's her prince and so she's supposed to be happy!"

"No, My mommy's Cinderella!" Kelly pouted

Troy smiled and got off the counter to walk over to the kids.

"Actually, I think you're the princess and Billy is the prince." Troy replied smiling as the two kids mentioned grimaced, especially Billy Danforth.

"Topanga said that Bryce was released today. So I'm sure we still have a few more days to figure something out." Ryan replied, tightening his grip on Abby.

"Well, we'll go now so you all can get to your dinner." Sharpay said as Zeke grabbed little Robert and Ryan's hand.

"See you tomorrow Gabi." Abby said getting up, still being held by Ryan.

"Bye." Gabriella replied sadly.

"Hey, and if they do show up they have a hormonal crazy pregnant girl with a bat to say hello to!" Sharpay said and walked to the door.

Everyone laughed as Troy, Gabriella, Kelly, and Luther were left alone in their house.

"Hey, I promise to do my best to keep my girls and little boy safe." Troy said moving over to sit across from Gabriella at their kitchen table.

"I know Troy, but is it going to be enough? They've been in jail for almost six years brewing over the fact that it was us that put them in there. Who knows what they'll do." Gabriella replied, starting to cry.

"Are you okay Mommy?" Kelly asked walking cautiously over to Gabriella, making Gabriella smile at how cute her daughter was being.

"Yeah, Mommy's just remembering a scary man that was mean to her before I saved her." Troy smiled.

"I knew it! I was right! That means MY mommy is Cinderella and you're the prince! I told Rye and Robby that but they thought it was there mommy! So if mommy's a princess that means I'm a princess too!" Kelly smiled pointing at the princesses in her Disney Princess coloring book. She climbed up onto her chair and started to color, "Boys are stupid."

This got Gabriella to giggle, but Troy put on his pouting face, "So I'm stupid too?"

"No!" Kelly gasped dramatically, "Silly Daddy, you're a prince! Not a boy!"

"Well, you know I'm not the only princess. Aunt Abby is one too, and aunt Kelsi, and even--"

"Even Aunt Shar?" Kelly made a face.

"Yes, Even Aunt Sharpay." Gabriella smiled.

"Well, Aunt Shar is a spoiled one then!"

"Yes, she definitely is." Troy agreed nodding, causing Gabriella to reach across the table and hit the back of his head. "Ow! Just don't tell her I said that." He added as an afterthought.

"How about you go get ready for bed while Daddy and I talk?" Gabriella asked as Kelly frowned.

"Fine." She said pouting and walking out with her coloring book.

"You better really be getting ready for bed too, not reading!" Gabriella yelled after her.

"She's too much like you sometimes." Troy said smiling at the fact that they had to tell their five year old daughter not to read too much.

"I never knew what it was like for my mom to have to keep waking up in the middle of the night to check on me to see if I was actually sleeping or reading until now." Gabriella responded rolling her eyes, then sighing.

"Everything is going to be okay." Troy replied getting up to sit next to her.

"I know... It's just that after Abby, I'm afraid of what they're capable of. Especially being in prison where who knows what else they learned how to do." She replied as Troy moved her onto his lap.

"I know." Troy sighed, gently moving Gabriella's dark locks around to one side of her shoulder so he could plant soft kisses along her exposed neck.

"Troy... What are you doing?"

"Making you feel better." Troy smiled into the nape of her neck.

"We can't do that now! I just gave birth not too long ago to your son!"

Troy chuckled, "I'm not trying to start _that_, Gabi. Come on. Kelly is getting ready for bed, and Luther is actually sleeping soundly for once. Let's act like we are still just boyfriend and girlfriend, even if it's just for a little while."

Gabriella sighed, "Until Luther wakes up." she agreed.

Troy grinned and led his wife to the couch in the living room. There his kisses trailed up her neck and found her lips. Gabriella hugged him tightly and gave a small moan into his mouth as he leaned her back onto the couch cushions. His hand started to play with her long hair when a cry sounded from Luther's room.

"Darn it!" Troy huffed, half pouting as Gabriella pushed him up and off of her and got up to go to her son, looking back and laughing at the look on her husband's face.

* * *

**So I (Star) wrote a one shot that goes between this story and Band of Gold two days ago in honor of Lissa's birthday. Sorry this is so late coming out! Blame Star again or her speech class, take your pick. **

**Also, yes we do wish that bellbottoms would come back in style… I'm telling you… we're stuck in the 60s lol. **


	3. Hello Stranger

**Contest this chapter. Rules at bottom! **

**Hello Stranger – Barbara Lewis**

* * *

**May 31, 2019**

**Rio Rancho, NM**

**5:00 PM**

A silver Volvo sat on the street outside the Bolton home.

"So, what's your plan?" Bryce asked from the driver's seat.

"I don't... Hold on." Edward paused and leaned closer to the tinted window. The front door had opened and Gabriella and Abby walked out, a small girl and two even younger boys following them.

Edward cracked open the window so they could hear the conversation.

"...and I wouldn't worry too much about it." Abby sighed as the twin boys tugged on her pant legs.

"Mommy! Daddy said he'd take us to play baseball! Hurry up!" One of the boys said.

"Hold on, Robby." Abby smiled.

"Well, I'll let you go." Gabriella smiled.

"Alright, see you at the studio tomorrow." Abby said, "Bye Kelly. You be a good girl and help your mom around the house."

"I will!" The little girl smiled, bouncing on her toes, "I cleaned all my toys out of the living room!"

"Yeah, and put them on the floor in the hall" Gabriella laughed.

Abby opened the door to her car and buckled her sons into the back seat before walking around to the driver's side.

Edward looked over at Bryce, "They have little brats now."

"I saw." Bryce sneered, his jaw clenched, "Those two boys... they should have been mine."

"They could be." Edward smiled darkly, "And that little Kelly girl... She may be the bait to get my Gabriella."

Bryce put the car into drive, "Perhaps."

**June 1, 2019**

**Albuquerque, NM **

**Kodachrome Studios and Company**

**3:15 PM**

A woman with long black hair and a pretty pale face climbed out of a silver Volvo and walked around to the back seat and opened the door. A seven year old boy hopped out and smiled up at his mother. He looked a lot like her; the only difference was his hair was a dark brown rather than black.

"I'm getting a picture taken, Mommy?" The little boy asked, "Is it for daddy?"

"Yes, Casey, it is." The woman smiled.

"I like having Daddy around….and Uncle Eddie!"

"Shh. Be a good boy now and just smile for the cameras, no talking."

"Yes, Mommy."

The two walked into the office, and walked up to the front desk where Taylor was on the phone.

"And what's the date of the wedding?" she asked into the phone and started to take notes in a date planner, "Got it. Yes, that date is free for our company. Yes. Yes. No, there will not be an extra fee for that. That's right. Ok. Thank you for your business and I hope your wedding will be perfect, Miss Bollidour. Goodbye." she hung up and smiled at the woman. "Sorry for the wait. Do you have an appointment? Taylor started to leaf through her book.

"No, oh I do hope I didn't need to set an appointment, I really would like some photographs of my son here." she said.

"No, its fine, it looks like our photographer is free for a few hours. We can fit you in right now. I'll just need your name and number so we can contact you when your order is ready."

"Here's my card." The woman handed her a card.

"Very well, Miss McMartin,"

"Call me Liberty."

"...I'll tell Abby you are here." Taylor got up from the desk and walked back into the break room, "Abby, we have a cute little boy to take pictures of."

"Alright, break over." Abby laughed, setting down her soda.

Abby walked out and smiled down at the little boy, "Hi there, and what's your name?" she asked, kneeling down to his level.

Casey looked up at his mom before answering, "Casey."

"What a nice name. How old are you, Casey?"

"Seven." he said, holding up six fingers before looking at his hands, knowing something was wrong before putting up a seventh finger.

"Seven, wow, you are getting to be quite the young man. Your mom and dad must be very proud."

"Yeah! My daddy says I'm going to be just like him!" Casey boasted.

"Wow." Abby smiled, and then stood up.

"The studio is back here, please follow me." she said politely to Casey's mother.

Abby quickly set up a backdrop that Liberty had chosen and a few props before instructing Casey to pose. Then she grabbed her cameras and turned on the studio lights. Soon her camera was busy clicking away.

"So, do you have any kids?" Liberty casually asked.

Abby nodded, "Twin Boys."

"They must be a handful. How old are they?"

"They are quite the handful, they are two, but they are the sunshine of my life and the apple of my eye." Abby replied smiling.

"Oh wow. So does their dad stay home with them?"

"No, he has his own job to go too. We send them to my sister-in-law's house.

Gabriella walked into the studio room, "Abby, I brought lunch over from Zeke's Bakery." She held up a bag of freshly made food, "Oh, I didn't know you had an appointment right now."

"I didn't. We squeezed it in." Abby smiled.

"Hello, do you work here too?"

"Yes, I'm part business manager, part owner, part time waitress, and part time photographer."

"Sorry to just pop in on your whole operation, but I saw the work you people produce and I needed to get some good photographs of my son. He just turned seven." Liberty smiled, gesturing to her son.

Gabriella smiled, "Oh it's not a problem, we do this kind of thing all the time." Gabriella looked over at Casey, "Your son's very cute."

"Thanks. So, do you have kids?"

"You seem to like kids." Abby laughed, "You and I were just having that same conversation."

"I love kids. I really wish I could have had more closer to when Casey was born but there were some... complications."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Gabriella said, "And yes, I have two. A five year old girl and a boy who's not even a year yet."

"Sounds like you have your hands full too." Liberty said.

"Yes. But it's worth it."

"I agree with that."

The three women smiled and continued to talk as Abby captured hundreds of shots of Casey.

"So you both must work long hours." Liberty said smiling as Casey moved away from the backdrop, almost ready to go.

"Yes, well it's worth it. Our kids don't mind." Abby replied putting some equipment away. This lady was starting to get really annoying, not to mention it was driving her nuts since she felt like she should know her from somewhere, she just couldn't figure out where from.

"Speaking of which, we have an appointment in a few minutes." Gabriella hinted, getting irritated with getting asked so many questions.

"Oh! I'm sorry, we'll be leaving then." Liberty exclaimed, doing her best at seeming sorry, but failing miserably.

"Umm hmm." Abby replied, opening the door of the room for Liberty and Casey before they were within 10 feet of it.

"Your pictures will be ready in a week. Just call before you come to pick them up." Gabriella replied attempting to smile.

"Thank you! Come on Casey." Liberty replied, finally walking out of the studio.

"Wow." Gabriella said staring at them through the glass door as they got into their car.

"Most annoying and nosy person ever... and she looks really familiar, but I can't place her." Abby replied plopping down on the sofa in the back of the studio.

"No kidding. Her son is surprisingly nice considering that his mother is so annoying though." Gabriella replied plopping down next to Abby.

"He might get it from his father then." Abby laughed.

**June 3, 2019**

**Rio Rancho , NM**

**7:09 PM  
**  
Abby, Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi sat on the front porch of the Bolton home as their kids all played in the front yard with action figures and dolls. The men were all inside watching a basketball game on the TV.

"I need more lemonade." Sharpay sighed, getting up and walking to the front door.

"Here, Let us help you." Taylor and Kelsi both said, standing up.

"It's not that hard to get a glass of lemonade, girls." Sharpay laughed but let them come with her anyway.

Sharpay opened the refrigerator and grabbed the lemonade, then spotted a cake Zeke had made and brought over, "Hmm, Maybe a little slice wouldn't hurt…" she muttered reaching for the cake, then stopped, dropping the pitcher of lemonade as she felt a great rush of wetness.

"Sharpay!" Kelsi gasped.

"Are you alright?" Taylor asked, helping to steady her, "Oh no, guys! Sharpay's water broke!"

Everyone came running into the kitchen, Zeke pushing to his wife.

"Kids! Come inside! Play-time is over!" Gabriella yelled out the front door, and then rushed to help get Sharpay into the minivan, which was the car closest to the end of the driveway. There were some screeching tires, and Zeke jumped behind the wheel and started to drive, leaving everyone else behind to strap the children into their seats before continuing to the hospital.

Troy walked out with Luther and put him in his car seat before strapping in Kelsi and Jason's son and daughter, then lifting Taylor and Chad's little boy into the back seat and strapping him in. He moved to the next car, "Kelly, Your turn." He said, turning to pick her up, "Kelly?" Kelly, Rye, and Robby were not standing in the driveway, "Abby? Are the twins and Kelly inside still?" He asked Abby as she and Ryan walked out of the house.

"No, Why?"

* * *

**Lyric contest is back! There are lyrics from an early 70's song and not the chapter name in this chapter. **_**First**_** to get it right gets a character named after them, not a big one though. **

**So we love it that so many people have added this story to their alert list, but seriously… there's over twice as many on alert as we have reviews. Another thing… Don't expect an update until after August 2nd. We're awaiting our copies of Breaking Dawn and it won't be pretty if you decide to bother us that day… lol. **


	4. Pictures of You

**Pictures of You – The Last Goodnight**

* * *

**June 3, 2019  
**

**Rio Rancho, NM  
**

**7:20 PM**

"What do you mean they aren't here?!" Abby gasped at Troy, panic quickly sinking into everyone's minds.

"If they aren't inside I don't know where they are." Troy said, starting to run around to check the backyard; empty. "Kelly! Come out! Hiding is not a nice game to play!"

"Robby! Ryan!" Ryan and Abby started to shout. Gabriella got over her shock and joined in the shouting.

"Chad, you drive to the hospital, the rest of us will stay and help look." Taylor said, "Kids, out of the cars." She opened the door and took out a sleeping Luther and lead the remaining kids back into the house, "Kelsi, watch the kids." She said before running out to help search for Kelly, Ryan and Robert.

"Rye! Robby!" Abby called, tears falling down her cheeks.

Ryan gave his wife's hand a squeeze and pulled out his cell phone, dialing in the local police station's number. "Hello?" He tried to keep his voice calm, "I'd like to report a possible kidnapping." he said, trying to keep his voice low so that Gabriella and Abby wouldn't hear the word they both had thoughts about but didn't want to admit. He didn't succeed, the two mother's voices turned even more desperate in calling out there children's names, "Yes, my sons, Ryan and Robert Evans, age two and our friends' daughter Kelly Bolton, age five. No, they were being watched by us, yes... no, my sister's water broke and they disappeared from the property as we were helping her into the car so her husband could take her to the hospital. Yes." Ryan went on to give the cops the address and hung up, his stomach giving painful twists.

**8:15 PM**

Troy, Ryan, Gabriella, and Abby sat in the living room, facing two police officers as a few other officers combed over the yard and house.

Gabriella and Abby both fidgeted nervously with the hem of their shirt.

"Would your kids ever just run off?"

"No, and we only looked away for a minute!" Abby sighed.

"How are things? Work wise or at home? Do any of you work too much where they'd want to run away? Any abuse?"

"They are two and five! Not teenagers!" Ryan snapped.

"I know but we need to ask these questions, now could you answer them?"

"Well... Gabi and I have worked longer hours than usual the past few weeks..." Abby said.

"As for abuse it's unthinkable." Troy added stiffly. Abby shivered.

"Really? Well has there ever been abuse in the history of your families?"

All eyes shot over to Abby for a split second.

"It was my ex husband who did the abusing, way before my boys were even conceived." Abby shuttered at the memory, "They know nothing of it."

"Do you know of anyone who'd want to take your kids? Anyone who might hold a grudge against you?"

"Well, we do... We did..." Abby started.

"Edward Mills and Bryce Kubin just got out of jail. We are the reason they were in there... but they wouldn't know about our kids."

"There was," Gabi spoke up and everyone looked over at her, "A woman came into the studio to get her son's pictures taken... and she..."

"Gabi?" Troy asked, taking her hand in his.

"And she was asking us all about our children and she hasn't come back for her order. The number she gave us has been disconnected." Abby continued.

"When was this?" Ryan asked.

"A few weeks ago. She said her name was Liberty McMartin." Gabriella said, "It was getting on our nerves how she kept asking us about our kids."

"Do you have her information still?"

"Yes, her card is in with the paperwork she filled out."

"We will want that."

"We can get you the paperwork in the morning when we open the studio." Gabriella said.

**June 3, 2019**

**Albuquerque, NM  
**

**8:30 PM**

"I want my mommy!" Kelly screamed for the hundredth time, to her kidnapper's great annoyance.

"Shut up or you'll never see your mommy again!" he yelled, making Kelly hug her stuffed bear and sob.

"You just wait till our daddy gets you! Then you'll be sorry!" Ryan Jr. huffed, doing his best to twist his two year old face into a brave face like super heroes do.

"Yeah! Our daddy is going to kick your butts like Spiderman kick's the Green Goblin's butt!" Robby agreed with his brother, his face not quite matching his brothers' attempt at being brave.

"Oh? And who is your daddy?" The kidnapper smirked, glancing at the two boys sitting on either side of Kelly in the back seat of the silver Volvo.

"Our daddy is!" Robby pouted as if it was obvious.

"What is your daddy's name?" The kidnapper asked, having more patients with the two boys than with Kelly.

"Ryan! Like me." The older twin boasted proudly.

"Nope, you see, boys, I'm your real daddy. You also have a big brother, Casey. That man you think is your daddy stole you two from me."

"You liar!" Ryan yelled.

"Your pants is going to be on fire!" Robby yelled.

Bryce chuckled and glanced to double check that the child lock was still on, and then he reached into his wallet and pulled out an old photograph of him and Abby when they were dating and handed it back to the boys.

"Mommy!" Robby gasped.

"What are you doing with our mommy?" Ryan demanded.

"I told you he stole you from me and he took your mommy too. He's the bad guy. I'm saving you."

"Daddy's a..."

"Bad guy?"

The twins fell silent.

The door opened and Edward hopped into the passenger seat, tossing some candy in the back seat, "Here, that'll shut them up. Let's go."

Bryce threw the car into drive and sped out of the gas station.

"Wait! If you are really the good guy, then how come you grabbed me?" Kelly suddenly yelled, throwing her teddy at Bryce, hitting him in the head, causing him to swerve.

Bryce cussed and regained control of the Volvo, "You worthless little brat!"

"Bryce, I'll handle her." Edward sighed and put on a friendly face, "Kelly dear, behave yourself and I can promise you that you'll see your mommy again. You see, I'm a good friend of hers and plan on seeing her again soon."

"My mommy isn't friends with scary bad guys!" Kelly yelled, "Take us back home to my mommy and daddy! I want to go home!" she shrieked, throwing herself into a temper tantrum. The twins soon joined in, not wanting to believe that their daddy was a bad guy.

"You sure handled that well." Bryce hissed, "Now you got all three of them going."

"Just drive." Edward scowled, cranking up the radio as loud as it would go.

* * *

**Lil-Evans won the lyric contest last chapter! The answer was You Are The Sunshine Of My Life - Stevie Wonder. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. We **_**were**_** having a bit of writers block with the upcoming chapters and we were **_**extremely**_** distracted by how much of a failure Breaking Dawn was. **


	5. Bad Moon Rising

**Bad Moon Rising – CCR**

* * *

**June 3, 2019**

**Albuquerque, NM **

**9:00 PM **

"TAKE ME HOME!" Kelly screamed as Bryce pulled into Libby's driveway.

"US TOO!" Ryan and Robby yelled in unison.

"Don't ever give them sugar again, or I swear that you'll be six feet under." Bryce muttered to Edward, doing his best not to hit him.

"How was I supposed to know what they'd do?" Edward asked irritated.

"You're the one that babysat your sister's kids constantly! How could you forget that they would act like this? Are you stupid? Actually don't answer that." Bryce replied as he opened his door and got out of the car.

Libby ran out to greet Bryce warmly with a smile. Casey ran out after her, "Daddy! Your back! Do you have my little brothers yet?!" he excitedly rocked from toes to heels.

"Yes I do. They are still in the car, Uncle Edward gave them too much candy and they are bouncing off the walls."

"Here kid." Edward said quietly, slipping the rest of the candy to Casey.

"What are you doing!?" Bryce asked glaring at Edward as Casey stuffed it in his mouth.

"Trying to get rid of the candy!" Edward replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"By giving it to another kid? What the he-" Bryce roared, but was cut off by Edward.

"There are innocent ears around." He replied smiling.

"Get the stupid kids out of the car." Bryce replied seething, walking into the house from the garage, leaving everyone else behind.

Edward jumped as he watched Bryce slam the door and something pull on his pants. He looked down to find Kelly with the twins standing there.

"How did you get out of the car?" He asked irritated and confused since the child lock was on.

"I climbed into the front seat and then let them out, duh." Kelly replied looking at him like he was an idiot.

"She does it all the time." Ryan said looking at Kelly like she was his hero.

"Hi, I'm Casey and I'm seven! I'm your new big brother! Come on! I'll show you my room! I got lots of toys!" he tugged on Ryan and Robby's shirts, and then he looked at Kelly, "My mommy said I have to play with you too, even though Girls are wusses and have cooties."

"I may be a girl, but I can beat you in anything I bet." Kelly responded putting her hands on her hips and frowning at Casey. He glared back, looking deep in thought.

"Dude, you've spent way too much time around Sharpay." Edward said eyes wide watching Kelly as he ushered the kids into the house after Bryce and Libby.

"I'm not a _dude_! Take us HOME!" Kelly said, finishing in a scream as they entered the kitchen.

"Fine! Let's play basketball then!" Casey yelled back at Kelly, who smirked at his response.

"Oh, but I'm not good at that game." Kelly responded, too smart for her age. She frowned and shook her head at Ryan before he started to protest that basketball was her favorite game to play.

"That's a game for tall people like Kelly's daddy!" Robby piped up.

"Well, I play it all the time in gym class." Casey said, "You're just chicken!" He accused Kelly.

"Am Not!"

"Are too!"

"SHUT UP!" Roared Bryce as he entered the living room where they were. "Just go outside in the backyard and play!"

"Am not." Kelly muttered as he pushed them out the door.

**Lovelace Health Systems Hospital**

**Rio Rancho, NM**

"It'll be ok, I promise." Troy said over and over as Gabriella cried in his lap. They were sitting in an empty hospital waiting room, away from the rest of the gang. The only thing keeping Troy from falling apart was the fact that he had to be brave for Gabriella. Otherwise, he'd be in tears also.

"She's just a baby!" She barely got out before another sob.

"I know, we'll find her." Troy whispered, smoothing her hair.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you guys, but Luther needs to be fed." Chad said sadly, holding little Luther in his arms. "Oh and we have a new addition... Alma Shasta Baylor."

"Are Alma and Sharpay okay?" Gabriella asked, hiccupping slightly.

"Until she finds out what happened after she left."

"I'm sorry." Gabriella hiccupped, "But this evening is-is-is... is twisted!"

"Shhh, I know, we all know." Troy pulled his wife into a hug, "But Luther needs you right now. I promise we'll get Kelly back, and Rye and Robby. Ok? Can you keep Luther safe while we wait for the cops to find something?"

Gabriella nodded and pulled away from him so she could take her son into her arms; throw a blanket over her shoulder and his head so that he could breastfeed.

"Ryan, Where is Abby, Gabi and Troy? I want them to see my baby girl! It's a girl! I was sure it'd be a boy but she's a girl!" Sharpay grinned at her solemn brother.

Ryan looked up at his sister, "Sharpay... I know that this is a happy moment for you... and my niece is wonderful... But..."

"Rye?"

"Shar, something happened after you left, and I don't think that Abby, Gabi and Troy will show up tonight..."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well..." Ryan looked out the window at the moon that was now rising, he hated to take away some of his sister's joy that she so rightly deserved at this point, but he had to tell her, "Ryan, Robert and Kelly... they... We think they were kidnapped." he almost whispered. "There's a bad moon on the rise."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is rather short. It was just a **_**really**_** good place to stop. Thanks for all the reviews! **


	6. Cooties

**Cooties - Aimee Allen**

* * *

**June 4, 2019**

**Albuquerque, NM **

**9:00 AM **

"You can't shoot from there! You have to shoot from farther back!" Casey demanded as Kelly started to shoot from a few feet away from the basket.

"Fine, I'll shoot from here then." She said as she walked a few steps back, then shot the ball. It was, for the fifth time, nothing but net. Kelly: 10 baskets, Casey: 3

"Whoever gets the next basket wins!" She demanded, very irritated that he kept making up stupid rules.

"You're stupid and cootie-infested!" Casey huffed, stumbling over his words, walking over and kicking the small child-sized basketball away from the miniature basket that has been custom made and cemented into the ground.

"What's a cootie?" Robby asked.

"It's icky stuff girls have!" Casey explained

"Well, I'm sure you're wrong about that! Cause I think snobby boys like you have them!" Kelly yelled back at him.

"No, You do!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"No," Kelly said, thrusting her small fist into his face, "You! And I want to go HOME!"

Casey fell to the ground, working up tears and a few good screams.

Kelly then ran to the gate and jumped, trying to reach the wooden lock that kept the gate closed. Finally she grabbed a plastic yellow baseball bat and was able to lift the wooden lock so that the gate creaked open an inch. "Rye! Robby! Come on, let's go home and see our mommies"

"Ok!" The twins hopped out of the sand box and followed Kelly through the gate as Casey's cries became louder.

Libby heard her son's cries and she ran out to the expansive backyard, "Casey!" she yelled loudly when she spotted his waterlogged face sitting under the basketball hoop, "What happened, Sweetheart?!" She screeched as he clung to her and cried into her shirt.

"Kelly hit me, pushed me, and kicked me really hard! I told her that's not a nice way to play but she was mad she couldn't play the game right! An-and then she got the gate opened and ran out, taking my new brothers with her!" 

He yelled between sobs, pointing to the back gate that was open just enough to fit two two year olds and a five year old through it.

"BRYCE!" Screamed Libby scared of what his reaction was going to be.

**Lovelace Health Systems Hospital**

**Rio Rancho, NM**

"I'm fine! Now let the both of us out of the hospital!" Sharpay screamed at her nurse, desperate to get out of the place so she could help find her nephews and niece.

"I'm sorry, Alma is fine, but you're not quite ready. If you'd just calm down, you would probably be able to be released tomorrow." The scared nurse responded hesitantly.

"Don't worry, we'll do our best to calm her down." Ryan responded tonelessly. He was having issues coming to realization that he might never see his sons again.

"Ryan, go and look for them! Don't just sit here like this! If nothing else Abby needs you!" Sharpay screamed at him as the nurse backed out of the room quickly.

I know! But I'm not leaving you until you calm down! Zeke will have my head if you stress out to the point you'll be kept here longer." Ryan said, "And Mother and Father will be here soon too, remember?"

"I will not calm down! Now go get your babies back!" She screamed, throwing some ice chips at him.

"Fine, but please take a few deep breaths... Do your vocal warm-ups or something." He suggested, brushing the ice chips off his shirt while walking out the door to face the nurse, "Could you sedate her or something?"

"I'll speak to the doctor about it." she promised, "But you should go, from what I heard, you have a crisis on your hands."

Ryan nodded, "Thank you."

You're very welcome." The nurse replied, obviously relieved as she rushed away to find the doctor.

**June 4, 2019**

**Albuquerque, NM **

**9:30 AM **

"Come on Robby and Ryan!" Kelly said, doing her best to keep the two up to her speed as they ran down the sidewalk towards the end of the street. They had tried to go to another house, but they all had gates around them.

"Tired!" Ryan yelled irritated, slowing down more, pulling on Kelly's shirt to try to get her to slow down also.

"Me too!" Robby said frowning and following his brother's example.

"No! We need to find Mommy and Daddy!" Kelly replied pulling on their arms harder, causing Ryan to fall and start crying.

"Ryan get up!" she said as a silver car pulled up next to them and the passenger side door opened.

"Get in the car...now." Said Bryce as Edward got out and started pilling the three kids inside the backseat.

"No! I'm going HOME! Let go of me!" Kelly screeched, hitting Edward's stomach with her fists.

"Get in and shut up or you'll never see your mommy again!" Edward hissed, picking her up and throwing her in the back seat, before grabbing each of the twins' wrists and pulling them in the car with him.

"Let us go! I want my mommy!" Ryan yelled.

"You will never see your mommy again!" Edward yelled into his face, "Your mommy doesn't want you! She asked us to take you and your brother away!"

"Liar!" Kelly screamed.

"I do no such thing. You, you have a chance to see your mommy again... if you behave now shut up and stay still!"

"I want my mommy NOW!" Kelly screamed as loud as she could.

"Shut up!" Edward struck his hand across Kelly's small pink cheek.

"Don't hit Kelly!" Robby yelled.

"You can shut up too." Edward went to smack Robby but his hand was caught by Bryce who glared at him.

"Do not hit my boys, brother."

"Take us home! Take us HOME! TAKE US HOME! I WANT MY MOMMY! TAKE ME TO DADDY NOW!" Kelly started to screech over and over, hitting and kicking, throwing herself into a full fit. Robby and Ryan followed suit.

"That's it, lock the girl up away from the boys. She's a bad example." Bryce scowled.

**June 6, 2019**

**Rio Rancho, NM **

**11:00 AM**

"I want my babies back!" Abby cried for the twentieth time that morning.

"I know, Abby, I know." Ryan hugged her from behind.

Abby Jumped, "When did you guys get back?! What did the police say?!"

"Did they get any leads?!" Gabriella demanded as Troy hugged her tightly.

"No, they haven't." Troy said sadly, "I'm sorry, Honey."

"Make them find my baby faster!" Gabi half screamed, balling her fists up in Troy's shirt.

"I-I can't, I'm sorry." Troy hugging her tighter and glanced at Ryan.

"They are doing all they can." Ryan added.

"That's not good enough!" Abby pouted into Ryan's shirt.

"Let's go home, we'll be back later." Troy said, picking Gabriella up carefully as she was holding Luther also.

"Bye." Ryan said dully.

"I'm going to their room." Abby said, tears falling down her face.

Ryan sighed as he watched her walk out of the room and up the stairs to the twin's room. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't handle losing her too, and that's what it was starting to look like would happen if they didn't find the boys.

Abby sniffed as she sat down on Robby's bed and grabbed one of Ryan's stuffed animals. Once again her mind drifted away, wondering what had happened. Could Bryce and Edward be behind it? "Bryce... Edward..." she flinched as she muttered each name, "Bryce... Libby... Libby? Liberty? Could she have been Libby? Bryce?"

She jumped as her cell phone rang. She frowned reading the unfamiliar number. It was an Albuquerque area code though, so she picked up.

"Hello?" She asked, brushing her tears away, and hoping it didn't sound like she was crying.

"Long time, no hear Abigail."

Ryan cracked open a beer and leaned back in his chair. He heard a door slam open from upstairs and soon Abby was flying down the stairs and tripping over her own feet as she reached for the door.

"Abby?" Ryan set his beer down and ran to the door in time to see his wife's T-bird peel out of the driveway and down the road to the Bolton home that was down the street. Ryan slipped into his slippers and started to run down the sidewalk, wondering why she had used her car.

In her car, Abby dialed Gabriella's cell number, "Gabi? It's me, he called me." she talked quickly to fill her friend in on everything before she even got to the front door to walk in.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! There might be more time in between updates again due to school is starting soon (ew!). So Alyssa just told me that a few days ago on her oldies station they played "Band of gold, followed by "Bad Moon Rising", and then "Kokomo" (We decided that it was our song a long time ago since it **_**IS**_** the Beach Boys lol), then because someone requested it, "Last Christmas"! They gave some lip about playing a Xmas song in August but yeah... either way that's incredibly amusing for both of us lol. **


	7. Stayin' Alive

**We don't own Charlie's Angels, but Star owns one of the pennies lol.**

**Stayin' Alive - The Bee Gees (yeah, we couldn't think of a good chapter name...lol)**

* * *

**June 6, 2019**

**Rio Rancho, NM **

**1:30 PM**

"I still think it's Bryce and/or Edward that has the kids." Gabriella said trying not to cry, as she and Troy sat on their bed facing each other after they had put Luther down for his nap.

"I'm not arguing, but I hope it isn't. They probably have a better chance if they aren't with them." Troy said sighing, trying not to cry himself. He reached his arms out to help her into his lap.

"I'm just so scared for them." She replied finally breaking down.

"I know, I am too. Kelly's a strong girl, she takes after her mother. I'm sure that she's taking care of the twins too. They adore her." Troy replied smiling a bit before kissing Gabriella as she turned to face him.

"I love you." She replied, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"I love you too. You have no idea how much." Troy responded.

Gabriella jumped as her cell phone rang in her pocket.

"Hello?" She answered and her eyes got wider as the seconds passed. She hung up the phone and looked toward the door from where she was on Troy's lap on the bed as Abby walked into her's and Troy's bedroom, smiling grimly. Abby walked over to one of the floorboards after counting how many away from the closet it was, and sat down on the ground picking up the floor board with her fingernails.

"What the..." Troy started, jaw practically on the ground, but was silenced by Abby.

"We are going to the shooting range, We will be back later." Abby replied as she threw a box of bullets to Gabriella who was climbing off the bed to help Abby as she pulled out two hand guns.

"By the way, on our girls night out we have once a week we go shooting with my dad." Gabriella responded putting bullets in her gun as Abby did the same with hers.

"Too bad we can't bring the rifles... I'd do much better with those." Abby complained as she put the floorboard back.

"How long have you been going shooting!? Should you be using weapons like that when your minds are so distraught?!" Troy asked, appalled at what he was learning.

"You know that penny that has the hole through it that we both have on our key chains?" Gabriella asked as Abby threw Gabriella's keys at him from off of the dresser. He caught them and looked closely at it.

"Yeah?" He asked, very confused.

"We did that back when we both lived in Michigan, from 100 yards away, does that answer your question? I think we can safely get some steam out by shooting paper targets" Abby replied, "Come on we need to get going. See you soon Troy." She replied walking out as she stuffed the gun in her purse after making sure the safety lock was on.

"Wait! You can't go alone!" He yelled trailing after them quickly.

"We have to." Abby said, "It's a girl thing."

The girls were in Abby's T-bird and driving out of sight before their husbands could get over there shock and stop them.

**  
Albuquerque, NM**

**Abandoned building near Old Town…**

**2:00 PM  
**  
Feeling like two of Charlie's Angels, Abby and Gabriella took slow steps into the large dust filled room, their guns safely hidden and at the ready at their sides in their purses. Their footsteps echoed horribly off the empty walls and back to their ears.

"I'm impressed, you came alone." Edward said, silently sliding out from hiding. Bryce followed suit.

Gabriella's eyes widened in surprise but she and Abby hid their surprise with their anger.

"Where are our children?" Gabriella hissed.

"If you have harmed a single hair on their heads, So help me, God, I'll..."

"They're safe... for now." Bryce said, "In fact, Ryan and Robby will stay safe, that girl, however, that all depends on you." he nodded at Gabriella.

"What do you want?" Gabriella asked, her hand inching to her bag.

"Oh come on, Gabi, What do I always want?" Edward smirked.

"I'm married. You lost. It was no competition. Ever." Gabriella said in a cold voice, crossing her arms across her chest, right hand reaching in her purse.

"It's not over yet." Edward reached into where he was hiding and grabbed a squirming Kelly roughly by the arm and pulled her in front of him.

"Mommy!" Kelly yelled happily, trying to escape and kicking Edward in the shin when she couldn't.

"Kelly!" Gabriella and Abby grabbed their guns and quickly trained it on the two men, "Let. My. Baby. Go. _Now_." Gabriella hissed venomously.

"Guns? Do you honestly think you can use those things?" laughed Bryce.

"Want to test that theory?" Abby spat, raising her aim to his head, "Where are my boys?"

"They're home." Bryce smirked, "You were my wife, you owe me a son, and it looks like you have finally paid up in double. I have what I want from you. I just wanted to tell you that, you can leave."

"Like heck I'll leave without my sons!" Abby spat, pulling the trigger. The bullet rocketed from the barrel of her gun and sank deep into her ex's arm.

"Bitch!" Bryce cussed.

"That was a stupid move." Edward hissed, flipping a gun from his back pocket and pressing the barrel to Kelly's head.

"M-m-mom-mmy!" Kelly cried. Gabriella and Abby lowered their guns slowly.

"Drop your guns and kick them away from you!" Edward demanded.

The girls obeyed, slowly setting their guns on the ground and standing up, giving the guns a push with their toes so that they were out of reach. Bryce grunted as he picked up one of the guns and trained it on Gabriella.

"Now be a good girl, Gabi, come here." Edward hissed.

Gabriella took a step forward, "Let Kelly go." she asked, her voice cracking.

"Hey dude, trust me when I say we don't want the brat around us longer than we have to. I can promise you that we'll let her go safely if you do as we say."

"Mommy?"

Gabriella walked over to Edward who moved the gun to the small of her back and pushed Kelly away from him. She stumbled to the floor, scraping her knee up.

"Kelly." Abby gasped, running to her.

"Come on." Edward pushed Gabriella towards an exit.

Abby picked up the gun that still sat on the ground and aimed at Edward's turned back.

"No you don't." Bryce hissed and fired the gun in his hand. Abby flinched and curled around Kelly too protect her. She dropped her gun as soon as she felt a burning sting sink deep into her shoulder and felt thick wetness soak her clothes. Kelly screamed.

Turning around, she found Bryce, Edward, and Gabriella had gone.


	8. Who’s Bed Have Your Boots Been Under

**Who's Bed Have Your Boots Been Under – Shania Twain**

* * *

**June 6, 2019**

**Albuquerque, NM **

**3:00 PM**

Abby lay on the ground, soaked in blood.

"Aunt Abby? A-are you otay?" A crying Kelly asked.

"Y-yeah," Abby said, trying her best to apply pressure to her wound, "G-get my purse, get the phone and call for help."

"Wh-what about my mommy!"

"We-ll get her back, but Aunt Abby needs a doc-tor first. Use the emergency number your daddy taught you."

"What about this?" Kelly reached for the gun near Abby.

Abby's foot snapped out, kicking the weapon out of Kelly's reach, and her bloodied hand slapped down on Kelly's, "Never touch those! They are not toys! Never--" she gasped, her mother instincts causing her to strain herself.

"I-I'm sorry." Kelly started crying harder.

"I'm--sorry, Kelly, I didn't mean to--yell. Call for help." Abby gasped, feeling really bad now.

"911, what's your emergency?" Asked the woman on the other side of the line after Kelly had dialed.

"M-m-my mommy was just taken away and they shot my A-a-aunt Abby!" Kelly sobbed into the phone.

"Sweetie, do you know where you are?"

"A big building." Kelly replied, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"How is your aunt?"

"A-aunt Abby?" Kelly asked, crawling back over to her, gasping when her scrapped up knee hit the ground.

"Ye-es?" Abby replied, doing her best to stay conscious.

"Are you okay?"

"T-tell them I was sh-shot in the shoulder, and we are at the old abandoned building near the zoo in Old Town."

"Aunt A-Abby got shot, there's lots of bl-blood, she said we are at-at the old abandoned building near the zoo in 

Old Town." Kelly stuttered, trying not to cry.

"Okay, help is on the way, Honey. Keep talking to me so I can make sure you and your aunt are alright."

"O-Ok."

"What's your name?"

"K-Kelly B-Bolton. I'm five."

"Have you been missing?" The lady asked, confusion obvious.

"Yes, these two mean men took me and Aunt Abby's twins, Robby and Ryan."

"Do you know the name of the men?"

"No."

"Bryce Kubin and Edward Mills." Abby said in barely a whisper, hearing what was being said since her phone had ended up on speaker because of Kelly touching all the buttons.

"Ma'am? Can you repeat that?" The 911 operator asked, somehow hearing Abby's whisper.

"Bryce Kubin and Ed-Edward Mills. They were just released from prison for abusing me."

"Are they still there?"

"No, they took my mommy! I told you that!" Kelly huffed as flashing red lights could be seen outside the building and sirens were turned off.

**Rio Rancho, NM**

**5:00 PM**

"Hello!?" Ryan said desperately as he picked up the phone.

"I'd like to speak to Mr. Ryan Evans?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

"That's me." He replied quickly

"Could you get down to Lovelace Health Systems Hospital? Your wife--"

Ryan had dropped the phone and was out the door before they had realized that he had stopped listening at the word wife, almost getting run over by Troy who was backing out of his driveway at the same time.

"Ryan? What's going on? I was about to go out looking for Gabi, she hasn't come home yet."

"Hospital! Need ride! Hurry!" Ryan half shouted, climbing into the front seat.

"What? What's--" Troy was cut off by his cell ringing, He answered, putting the car in park, much to Ryan's annoyance. "Hello?"

"Mr. Troy Bolton?"

"Yes?"

"This is Officer Wiggins, We have your daughter here at Lovelace medical center. The doctors have already Called Mr. Evans, but he was not patient enough to listen. Your daughter and his wife are in room 713 on the second floor. Now--" He didn't get to finish, Troy had hung up and started to speed to the hospital.

"Your right, We are going to the hospital. Troy grimaced. He couldn't help himself from imagining the worst had happened to his baby girl.

Once they got to the Hospital the two men jumped out of the car, Troy only turning back when he remembered Luther was in the back seat and he unstrapped his son.

Upon Entering room 713, Kelly, her knee bandaged in linen bandage wraps, hopped off a chair and ran to her father, "Daddy!"

Troy passed Luther to the nurse and bent down to sweep his baby girl up into his arms, "Kelly, oh my Kelly." Relief heavy in his tearful voice.

Ryan slowly peaked around the cloth separator in the middle of the room and his stomach twisted painfully at what he saw. He saw no twins, and his wife laying in the bed, staring out the window solemnly, bandages wrapped across her abdomen and around her shoulder under her loose gown.

"Oh Abby!" he rushed to her side, yearning to embrace her, but afraid to touch her. He had seen her in bad shape, but she never looked as fragile as she did now. "What happened?"

Her blue eyes looked towards him, but seemed as if she wasn't seeing him at all, "I'm sorry, I couldn't get our boys back and I..."

"That doesn't matter! We'll still get them back safe, right now I want to know what happened to you!"

Abby looked down out the window again, not speaking.

"They took Mommy, and when Aunt Abby tried to stop them they shot her with a not-toy-gun!" Kelly said, "And they took Mommy away!"

"Who? Who took mommy?" Troy asked, wide-eyed.

"The bad men! They told Robby and Rye that Uncle Ryan is not there daddy! They're bad liars!"

"Who?" Ryan gasped.

"Bryce. Bryce and Edward." Abby whispered, not looking up.

**Albuquerque, NM**

**5:30 PM**

"Aunt Gabi!" Ryan and Robby yelled at the same time loudly before running over to her.

"Boys!" She yelled, desperately wanting to hug the two back as they hugged her legs, but Edward had handcuffed her before stuffing her in the car, and she still hadn't been released from them.

"Shut up." Bryce yelled as he walked in slowly.

"So what are we going to do about you?" Edward asked pushing Gabi into a couch as he followed Bryce into the kitchen.

"I need to get to a hospital, I just can't go to any nearby ones. I'll drive myself just over the border to Arizona. That should be far enough." He replied weakly.

"You don't want me to drive you?" Edward asked, surprised.

"No, they're probably looking for us now. Stupid girl." He muttered, then rolled his eyes when Libby came into the room and gasped.

"What happened honey?" She said quickly, but not making to move any closer to him.

"Abigail and Gabriella apparently can shoot. Get me pain killers now."

"The brat doesn't know who we are so she can't talk." Bryce said.

"But Abigail can!"

"You shot that woman!"

"And she shot me! I didn't stick around to see if it killed her, you were too set on getting your woman in the car."

"Damn it, Bryce! How hard would it have been to pump her full of led?"

"Each shot increased the chance that we'd attract attention, Ed, Would you have wanted the cops on our tail?" Bryce hissed, "Damnit woman! Where's my pain killers?!"

Libby rushed in with the pills in one hand and a first aid kit in the other. She got to work on his wound as he swallowed the pills dry.

**6:15 PM**

"Thank goodness he's finally gone and you locked up Gabriella and the twins. They're all extremely annoying." Libby said walking into the living room where Edward was sitting with a beer and watching TV. However, when Libby walked into the room he smiled widely and turned off the TV.

"More free time for us." He replied as his smile grew wider and she sat down on his lap.

"I hate that he took my car though. Now we're stuck with your piece of crap." She replied making herself even more comfortable on his lap.

"I promise you I'm close to getting my silver Miata back. I was able to track down the woman who bought it from my mother."

"What if she found the money we stashed in it?"

"I doubt anyone would take the side panels of the doors off, Libby."

"Good point." Libby sighed.

"Libby, why are you marrying Bryce?"

"Why are you after that Gabriella girl?" Libby challenged back.

"Libby, she is the only one I couldn't control. You understand, don't you?"

"I guess." Libby sighed again.

"Now why are you going to marry Bryce?"

"He thinks Casey is his son. After all, I was his girlfriend back then... I'm afraid of what he'd do if he found out Casey might be yours."

"You don't want to be treated like Abigail was?" Edward asked.

Libby nodded and curled herself tighter in Edward's arms, "What would you do with Gabriella?"

"Break her in once and for all, then ditch her somewhere, But really, Libs, You should come with me. You know my brother doesn't truly respect you, he just thinks you gave him a son."

"I know... But you can break me now. I mean, I know it's been so long without a woman's touch." Libby kissed him along the neck, "And Casey is out at a friend's house."

"Ah." Edward grinned, leaning her down on the couch, his hand slipping up her shirt to her bra clasp.

Gabriella sat tied up in the basement, Robby was clinging to her, and Ryan's little fingers failing at trying to untie the knots.

"Where's mommy and Kelly?" Robby asked.

"Kelly's with your mommy. Safe, and they will be coming to get us." Gabriella soothed the two boys, of course she has seen her best friend, and their mother shot, and didn't know what happened after that.

* * *

**So sorry it's been so long between updates. I've (Star)been kinda lazy, had a ton of hw, and me and a few friends did our best to get on the top ten Twilight trivia teams on **

**facebook (we made it btw, we're excited lol). On the other hand, me and Alyssa have gotten about to chapter 17 written… We currently have writers block though :P **


	9. Getcha Back

**Getcha Back – The Beach Boys**

* * *

**Interstate 40, right outside of Sanders, AZ**

**June 6, 2019**

**8:30 PM**

Bryce gasped for the thousandth time since he started driving. It had been the longest two and a half hours of his life, driving from Albuquerque to Sanders, a minuscule town, just outside of New Mexico. He finally spotted the emergency room entrance and parked halfway in two parking spots, not caring at the moment.

"How can I help you?" Asked the nurse working at the desk, without looking up.

"There's a bullet in my arm. How do you think you can help me?" He asked through his clenched jaw. She looked up in surprise.

"What?" She asked blinking furiously

"You didn't hear wrong!" He roared, regretting it instantly as it made his arm hurt worse.

"And how did that happen?" The woman asked, shuffling some papers around to hand him what he needed to fill out.

"I was practicing in my back yard for hunting season, and my gun went off, now let me in." He lied.

"Well, Sir, I will once you fill this out."

"LADY! My arm has a BULLET in it! Do you think I can actually use a pen! Besides this is an emergency room!"

"Yes, but if you're not in critical condition, your treated as an urgent care patient."

"I have lead in my arm!"

"You, Sir, are standing, and it looks as if you did a well enough job on bandages that your not going to die of blood-loss. Now, I can get you in as soon as we have your name on record, and your insurance information." The woman snapped.

Bryce weighed his options. Could he fake passing out? He didn't have his ID on him, so it might work.

He debated with himself for a few more moments and put his best acting skills to work.

**Albuquerque, NM**

"Do you know where the key is honey?" Gabriella asked Ryan as he and Robby sat on the floor in front of her crying.

"No." He sniffed. "So is daddy really our daddy? The man here said he wasn't and that he was!"

Gabriella was astounded, yet knew she shouldn't be. She rolled her eyes before talking. "No, your daddy is Ryan 

Evans, not Bryce Kubin."

"What about the picture?" Robby asked, even more confused.

"What picture?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"He had a picture of Mommy and him!" Ryan said.

"Really?" Gabriella was shocked that Bryce could still have such a thing with him when he cared nothing For Abby. At least he didn't towards the marriage, "Listen, back before your mommy and daddy met, Your mommy and that man did know each other, and they were going to live their lives together like any mommy and daddy, but then he turned into a bad guy, and your daddy saved your mommy. And your mommy and daddy got married and then had you two."

"So Daddy's like Ironman?" Robby asked

Gabriella gave a small laugh, "I guess in a way, yes. Your daddy is like a super hero to your mommy."

"So daddy is going to save us from the bad man too and be a super hero again! It just takes a couple of cartoon days to do it because he needs to find out the bad guy's hide out!" Ryan exclaimed.

"I hope so." Gabriella nodded, hoping that Ryan, Troy and the cops will come for them soon, and hoping that Abby and Kelly were alright.

**Rio Rancho, NM**

**Bolton Home**

Troy passed his living room, his eyes constantly crossing over Kelly as she slept on the couch, her hair still wet from a bath and in fresh pajamas. Her small body was curled around a doll that had used to be Gabriella's, and a picture book by the name of _My Icky Picky Sister_ by by Beth Hazel and Jerome Harste, another hand-me-down from Gabriella's childhood, hung from her hand, soon to fall off the couch. Troy was afraid to let her from his sight, yet his mind was also torn to thoughts of his wife. How had he found his baby girl only to loose his wife to those two good-for-nothing criminals?

He jumped as he heard a cry from the baby monitor on his belt, then sighed realizing it wasn't even Luther, but Alma. Sharpay or Zeke must have put it on the same frequency as their's. He tried not to cry while he heard Sharpay shushing Alma... Gabriella should be doing that to Luther. He decided to call Ryan to see how Abby was first before he went to check on Luther again.

"So how is she?" He asked once he heard someone pick the phone up.

"She'll be better physically, but mentally it was pretty brutal." Replied Ryan in a monotone.

"Have you talked to the police?" Troy replied in a whisper as he went back to make sure Kelly was still there, and then to check Luther.

"Yes, nothing new. They talked to Abby for a long time yesterday, but it didn't help much. It's not like they're stupid enough to go back to the warehouse. No one has been to an emergency room in New Mexico with a gunshot wound either."

"Have they tried Texas, Colorado, and Arizona too?" Troy asked as he covered up Luther with another blanket and smiled sadly as he opened his eyes briefly and looked up at him.

"No, they don't think he would've done that. Too obvious." Ryan replied quietly.

"I don't think that." Troy responded angrily. "I'll call you back later, I'm going down to the station. Either that or I'm driving to Arizona."

"Tro-" Ryan replied quickly, but was too late as he heard Troy hang up.

**Danforth Residence **

**Rio Rancho, NM**

Chad and Taylor jumped as they suddenly heard the cry of a baby.

"Whas goin' on?" Chad groggily asked, as Taylor stood up and walked out of the room, confused too.

Taylor walked down the hall to Billy's room and noted that he was thankfully still asleep. However, when she walked to the guest bedroom, over to the sound of the cries, she found Luther in his crib looking up at Kelly, who was trying to shush him.

"Kelly? What are you two doing here?" Taylor asked tiredly, wrapping her robe tighter around herself as she walked over to the two of them.

"Daddy brought us over because he went to go talk to the police." She responded sadly.

"How did you get in?" Taylor asked, even more confused.

"Daddy came in the back door. He figured Uncle Chad hadn't locked it." Kelly responded, doing her best to keep her eyes open.

Taylor shook her head. "Why did daddy go to the police office at this time of night?" She asked, picking up Luther, but very confused since it was almost 5 in the morning, "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know, I've been sleeping." Kelly responded, doing her best to keep her eyes open.

"Okay, you go back to sleep and I'll take care of Luther." Taylor responded, starting to turn back to go to her bedroom.

"Can I sleep in Billy's room?" She asked, obviously afraid of being alone.

"Yes, you can." Taylor said, smiling sadly at her.

"Why are Luther and Kelly here?" Chad asked, walking in the room. Taylor handed him Luther.

"Your best friend decided that he needed to go to the police station... again. I'm going to call him." She responded before going to find a phone as Chad moved the crib and Luther to their bedroom.

"Hello?" Asked Troy, as he picked up his cell phone.

"Why in the world did you break into our house and leave your kids without telling us? We're more than willing to take care of them, but why in the middle of the night?" Taylor asked irritated. She wanted to find the twins and Gabriella too, but they had to sleep sometime.

"They weren't checking all the hospitals they should have." Troy responded darkly. "I'm on my way to Arizona where a man went into the emergency room with a gunshot wound to the arm."

* * *

**Hey! So we have a rather random announcement, but we're pretty excited. We started working on a new story! We haven't posted any of it yet since we haven't finished a chapter (or decided on a name), but if you've liked the Last Christmas/Band of Gold/ Bad Moon Rising trilogy, you'll most likely like our new story. It STARTED out as a new updated rewrite of LC with one extra twist due to our current reading interest, but that one twist turned the plot into something new. So all of the main characters are renamed and there personality is slightly different (the OCs at least). Anyway, we'll let you know when it's out and we hope you'll all like it!!**


	10. Wake Up Call

**This chapter is kind of violent. Take this as your warning…. **

**Wake Up Call – Maroon 5**

* * *

**Sanders, Arizona**

**June 7, 2019**

**4:00 AM**

Troy barely noticed the little falling apart jail that he and his parents had always looked out for on their way to visit his grandparents in California as he passed it on Interstate 40, looking for the turn off for Sanders. He was too busy hoping that he had finally found something that could lead him to Gabriella.

It really got on his nerves that the filth that haunts his wife's past as well as his, Abby's, and everyone else who was around them at that time, could slither there way once again into their lives, and bring the children into the mess as well. Then on the other hand he kept cursing himself for everything that had happened most recently as well.

'I should have watched my family closer after we got that call... I should have followed Gabi and Abby when they pulled out those guns and drove away... I should have killed those bastards before they were able to get it easy with only time in jail...' the thoughts all circled around in him mind, each pounding more guilt into him. Then when he turned off the Interstate, a new thought hit him so hard it made him flinch. The image of his wife and the Evans twins' bodies being found somewhere in the Rio Grande River wrapped in garbage bags.

"I..." he gulped down a lump in his throat as that image danced in his head like a thousand demons, "I'm a horrible husband, and a terrible friend... I can't protect those around me..." he said the words out loud, letting that idea get embedded further into his head. His foot eased off the gas peddle and he started to slow down, causing cars behind him to honk and pass him, some flipping him the bird.

'No,' a small voice whispered among the thoughts of horror and regret. He wasn't even sure if he was actually hearing it, 'You can fix this. You will save her, and the boys.' He sped up again with new determination of getting to that hospital and finding the men who continue to cause his wife and friends grief.

**Emergency room**

Bryce sat on the end of the bench covered in paper as the doctor finished the stitches in his arm.

"Alright, you're all done. Why don't you wait here while I go write out a pain subscription and get the paperwork you need to fill out."

"More paperwork?"

"You were shot. Even if by accident on your own, we need to file a report for the police if it's needed. Legal issues." The doctor explained as he walked from the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well, good thing I gave you fake information then." Bryce mumbled, jumping off the bench and gathering all the tools that had his DNA on them and sticking them in the trash bag. Then he opened the window, glad he was still on the first floor and jumped out, trash bag in hand. He'd dump it as soon as he found a dumpster far enough away from the hospital.

"UUAGH!" Troy yelled as he got back in his car and slammed the door as hard as he could. He couldn't believe that he had missed Bryce by _five_ freaking minutes. It was near seven in the morning and he had wasted all this time, just to come up empty handed.

"Ryan?" He said into his cell phone in an agonized voice once he heard someone pick up the phone.

"No, it's Abby." She replied very quietly.

"I got to the hospital about five minutes too late. He had just escaped after giving them the wrong information and after they had fixed him up and taken the bullet out." Troy answered, doing his best not to cry as he rested his head on the steering wheel.

"It's not your fault Troy." Abby responded, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "No one understands how Bryce thinks. He should be in a white padded room in a straight jacket."

"I feel like I've failed my family and yours though." He replied, tears starting to run down his face and falling onto the steering wheel.

"I know how you feel. Me and Ryan both." Abby replied as she picked up a Spiderman action figure.

"I know, but I should have..."

"No, Troy, I should have. I should have told you guys about Bryce's abuse long before you guys found out, and I should have shot him in the chest rather than arm... I... I just couldn't kill him in front of Kelly... I couldn't do what needed to be done... I'm too soft." Abby clutched the toy to her chest tightly.

"That's not it at all, Abby. You did the right thing, you protected my daughter..." Troy tried soothing her, "You protected her and brought her back safely. Leave the rest to Ryan and me."

**Libby's house.**

**8:00 AM  
**  
Bryce parked the Volvo in the garage and stalked back into the house. _That_ Abigail Evans had lived and had talked. That's the only way that that Troy Bolton could be on his trail. He had seen Troy turning into the hospital parking lot just as he had slipped behind the tinted windows of the Volvo and pulled out of his two parking spaces. He had wasted too much time getting back to his car without being seen, but he had learned something. They would all have to leave Libby's house.

Bryce opened the refrigerator and pulled out a beer, cracking it open as he walked into the living room where he expected to find Libby. Instead, he only found Casey, sitting on the white couch, with muddy shoes. He was busy ripping apart a picture book and drawing on the pages with a black marker.

"Hi daddy."

"Where's your mother?" Bryce grunted.

"Um, I think I heard her in her bedroom when I got home. Must have a headache, so I leaved her alone." Casey said shyly.

"Ok, go upstairs and pack some clothes, we are going away for a while."

"Like a vacation?"

"You could think that."

"Yay!" Casey climbed down and ran to the stairs, leaving more muddy tracks that already tracked along the white carpet.

Bryce followed up after his son until he got to his and Libby's room. Without a pause he opened the door and stepped in, "Libby, we--" He cut short at the sound of a gasp and his eyes adjusted to the gloom to reveal his brother posed over Libby who lay on the bed, hair spread out in a knotted mess around her. There were no blankets or sheets to disrupt the sight of what the two of them were doing, or had been doing as they were frozen, twisted around to meet Bryce's gaze.

Anger boiled Bryce's blood as he stood in the doorway in shock.

"B-Bryce..." Libby gasped, her voice barely audible.

"Bitch! Whore! I should have known better than to think you were different than any other female in this world!" Bryce exploded, stalking over to the bed and smacking Edward off the woman who had started to tremble. He grabbed her around the neck and picked her up.

"I..." her raspy plea turned painful as her air supply was cut off.

"You belong to me, bitch!" he back handed her so hard Edward was amazed that her neck didn't snap. The movement shot a pain down Bryce's arm as he used his wounded arm to slap her, and he flinched a bit.

"Pu-se--" she gasped with the last of her air, her fingers clawing at Bryce's hand to release her.

"Please? Please what? You little kunt, you get no kindness from a man you just turned into a fool!"

"Bryce, stop." Edward spoke up, his voice bored as if he knew his brother would listen to him, "She's just a sleeper who is capable of giving sons. That at least makes her worth it." he pulled on his jeans.

"Shut up, Ed. You know she's mine to do with what I wish. And you had no right to touch her!" Bryce forced Libby down, her body twisting in painful positions, as he pressed her into the mattress.

Edward's voice changed to show a little panic, "Bryce! You'll kill her!"

"It's what she gets!"

"Stop it! She's not yours!" Edward shouted running at his brother, aiming to take him down using the gunshot wound.

Bryce straitened, lifting his hand from Libby's throat, causing Edward to stop his attack.

"Yours, huh? I see now."

Libby lay unmoving in her twisted state, gasping for breath.

Bryce's hand flung to his belt and he pulled out Abby's gun that he still had and pressed it to Libby's chest. His finger released the safety switch and pulled the trigger before Edward could respond.

Libby lay stiffly, her eyes wide for half a second, then her body relaxed and her breathing stopped.

* * *

A gunshot echoed through the house down to the small room that held Gabriella and the Evans Twins captive.

"What was that? asked Robby, clinging tighter to Gabriella's shirt.

"I... don't know." Gabriella answered wishing she could hug the two boys, but her handcuffs were still preventing her.

* * *

Edward stood helpless a few feet away from his brother and Libby's dead body.

"Get out." Bryce hissed venomously, "Take your bastard son, I don't want any son of hers, and take your other slut and get out of my house."

Edward twitched with anger, "How dare you..."

Bryce trained the gun on his brother, "I'm giving you one last chance, brother. Get out."

* * *

**So random guess, but you all hate us now? Have to admit, we couldn't wait to post this chapter. Especially with the cliff we left it on :) Then again, you probably don't care if Edward dies or not, huh? **


	11. I Fought the Law

**I Fought the Law - Bobby Fuller Four**

**June 4, 2019 **

**8:37 AM**

Gabriella and the twins jumped as suddenly the door to the room they were in banged open.

"Get in the car now Gabriella." Edward said, cutting her ropes off her hands. She started to gather up Robby and Ryan, but froze when she felt a piece of circular metal shove against her temple.

"Leave the boys now, or all three of you will be six feet under within the week." He seethed.

Gabriella didn't say a word, but quickly smiled at the twins before walking quickly out of the room towards where she remembered the garage was. She was tempted to run, but figured it wouldn't be hard to find her and it might put the twins in even more danger.

"CASEY! GET IN THE CAR NOW!" She heard Edward yell as she got to the garage door. "Gabriella, get in back." He replied furiously as he appeared behind her. "Hands out in front of you." He said after she had sat down. He had a roll of duct tape and had already started taping her wrists together and then taped her mouth close.

"What's going on Uncle Edward? Where's daddy?" Casey asked as he dragged his small duffle bag behind him on the floor.

"Just get in the car." Edward replied, slamming Gabriella's door as hard as he could and walking around to the driver's door.

"Where are we going?" Casey continued to ask as he buckled himself up and Edward backed quickly out of the garage, then sped down the street.

"Casey, be quiet or I'll duct tape your mouth closed." Edward replied, grabbing his cell phone and dialing a number.

"Hello? Yes, I'd like to report something. I just heard a gunshot near a house I was walking by. Yes." Edward said saying Libby's address as Gabriella did her best to scream.

**Evan's residence**

"Troy, seriously. There's only so much you can do, that I can do." Abby said as she rubbed his back. Kelly and Luther were still with Chad and Taylor.

Both Troy and Abby jumped as the phone rang and Ryan came sliding in the kitchen as fast as he could to get to the phone.

"Hello?" He asked urgently. His face turned white as he listened for about 10 seconds before dropping the phone and yelling. "Get in the car!"

"Why?" Asked a confused Abby as Troy hopped up, leaving her alone at the table.

Ryan rushed over to her and helped her up, "They know where our boys are." he said. It was all he needed to say to get her flying to the car. He, however was not as excited. He had heard the words "Gun shots" before he had dropped the phone. He couldn't tell his wife that, not until he knew for sure what was in his mind was true... hopefully it wasn't.

**Libbys house.**

Once Abby, Ryan and Troy got to Libby's house, they found countless cops surrounding it.

"I'm sorry, this area is restricted." an officer said, trying to wave them back into the car.

"My babies are in there!" Abby squeaked.

"Oh, you must be Mr. Bolton and Mr. and Mrs. Evans?"

"Yes, that's us... what's going on?"

"We'll get to that, first follow me, we need to get you to a safe place."

"Safe?" Abby whispered.

"It's just a precaution, ma'am." he said leading them behind a bullet proof police car door.

"Your sons are in there, safe as far as we know. We saw one in the window about ten minutes before you arrived. Bryce Kubin is in there, armed. He's not talking to us, but we are sure the hostages are all unharmed. Though we did receive a call stating that they heard gun shots, we have no proof that anyone was harmed.

"Is there only a Bryce Kubin in there? No Edward Mills?" Troy asked desperately, fearing that Edward had left with Gabriella.

"All that we know is that there is a Bryce Kubin and hostages. We don't know how many hostages." The officer replied.

Troy fell to his knees where he was, face in his hands, trying not to sob. Abby bent down to comfort him at the same time they heard a shot. Ryan dropped down to his knees immediately with them.

"GET DOWN!" The police officer in charge yelled as someone from the house was shooting at the officers.

"Are you alright?" The officer that they had been talking to asked as Abby comforted the now sobbing Troy.

"It depends on your definition." She replied, yelling over the ringing shots. She looked up at the officer after a few seconds, expecting him to have already responded. "Oh my goodness!" She yelled, causing Troy and Ryan to look up.

"Officer?!" Ryan yelled as the officer fell against the car door.

"How did he get hit in the neck and we didn't notice?!" Troy asked, shock running throughout his whole body.

"I... I-I don't know." Abby responded, just as shocked as Troy.

"I'm not putting up with this any longer." Ryan said noticing that none of the officers were shooting back. "I'm sorry, Sir." He whispered as he grabbed the dead officer's pistol.

"Ryan! Look!" Abby tried to stop her husband, "They aren't shooting because he's holding Robby!" she pointed to the window. "You'll hit my baby!"

"I won't hit him!" Ryan gritted his teeth, taking aim as another officer fell, "You and Gabi aren't the only ones who can shoot a penny at 100 yards."

"This is different! I found that out the hard way! Don't you kill our child learning the same lesson!" Abby pleaded.

"I won't hit him! Let me concentrate! Trust me." he ground his teeth together and pulled the trigger after taking a deep breath. What everyone didn't know is that he had trained in shooting for this type of instance after he had found out Abby had been being abused. He had made a deal with the local police to train with them as if he were an officer of the law if he'd only use it when there was a dire need-and this seemed dire.

The bullet ripped from the gun and the target fell out of sight.

"Uncle Edward? Where are we going?" Casey asked again, in barely more than a whisper since Edward had practically bit his head off last time he asked.

Gabriella was really starting to worry since they were well on their way to Arizona and it appeared that Edward had no intention of slowing down any time soon.

"Away." He replied and Gabriella noticed for the first time that his voice was rather off. She wasn't sitting behind him and she figured out quickly why he had made her sit in the backseat so Casey was behind him... Edward Mills was _crying _and didn't want to talk about it.


	12. Take it Easy

**Take it Easy – The Eagles**

**June 7, 2019**

**Albuquerque, NM**

**10:30 AM**

"Mommy! Daddy!" Ryan and Robby ran from the officer's arms to their parents, tears streaming down all four faces as they collided in hugs.

Troy smiled at the display and looked up with hope at the officer's grim faces, "My wife?"

"Well, There is a woman in there but..." the younger officer started, not used to giving bad news yet, seeing as he was new at his job.

"Mr. Bolton, We need you to possibly identify your wife's body." The older officer said in a low voice.

Troy's eyes widened in shock and Abby snapped her head up sharply.

"This way, please, they are just bringing the body out of the crime scene." The officer led Troy to the body in an unzipped body bag. Troy took a deep breath and held it as he attempted to mentally prepared himself and looked at the face of the dead woman. He let his breath go as he realized the woman was not Gabriella.

"It's not her." he sighed in relief.

"Are you sure?"

"Very." He replied, doing his best not to come back with a sarcastic remark. Of course I'm not sure it's my wife that I've known for about twenty years. Why in the world would I know what she looks like?

Abby had left her sons with her husband and joined Troy and looked at the woman. "That's Libby, Or Liberty McMartin, as she had claimed when she came to the studio." she said.

Gabriella sighed as the clock showed about two and a half hours had passed since they had left Albuquerque. They had stopped briefly in Gallup for gas, but not again since then. She was getting exhausted with all this worrying and stressing. What had happened with Abby? The twins? How were Luther and Alma? What about Troy and Kelly? The questions went round and round in her head, while she tried to figure a way out of this situation.

She tried to distract herself by looking Edward over the best she could from the backseat while he drove ten over the speed limit. Prison hadn't changed his appearance much, just made him look older than he was. Hair wasn't dyed black anymore thankfully. That had made his hair look worse than it already did, it actually looked a little like a woman's haircut at the moment. He looked just about as stressed as Gabriella felt, except he had actually cried. She couldn't do that with him as her kidnapper.

Gabriella smiled mentally when the screamo radio station was lost as they passed over a small mountain, causing Edward's hand to quickly move to the controls. He switched through them quickly until he got another station.

_"Well, I'm running down the road, tryin' to loosen my load"_

Gabriella's eyes widened considerably as he went to wipe his forehead with his left hand and she saw what he was wearing on it. Why did he have a _wedding_ ring on? He couldn't be married could he? He had been in jail for five years... and who would he have married? She leaned farther to the right, against the window so she could see it better once he put his hand back on the wheel. It looked like it had an inscription on the outside... didn't Bryce's have that? Speaking of which, where was Bryce?

_"Standing on a corner in Winslow, Arizona. Such a fine sight to see..." _

"Good idea." Edward muttered, making the first noise since he had gotten back in the car since Gallup. Gabriella's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. What was he talking about?

"Uncle Eddie? Where's daddy and mom? Are we there yet? I'm so bored." Casey asked in a monotone. He had only brought a game boy to play with and had gotten tired of it an hour earlier.

"Casey, he isn't your dad. I actually am. We're almost there. No more talking." Edward replied before turning up the music louder so they couldn't talk and rolled down the windows. Casey looked extremely confused. Gabriella wished she could take him away from this mess too, just not herself.

_"Looking for a lover who won't blow my cover. She's so hard to find..."_

"Mommy! You're going to squish me into a stick-man!" Ryan Jr. complained as Abby took him into yet another hug.

"Mommy was scared, Rye." Robby said, "Daddy said Mommy was really scared that we had boo-boos and she can't get to us!"

"Mommy, Robby and I ok. Mommy has du boo-boo." he pointed to his mother's still bandaged shoulder.

Abby sighed, she had forgotten about her gun-shot wound, "Mommy got her boo-boo trying to make those bad-guys give you back to mommy and daddy. If they'd give me a boo-boo they could give you two baby boys a boo-boo too."

"Mommy!" Ryan huffed, "Robby and Me are not babies anymore! We're big-boys now! That's what daddy said when he set up our big-boy race car beds!"

Abby laughed, "Well, no matter how big you get you'll always be my babies."

"Even when we are as big as daddy?"

"Yeah, even then." She planted a kiss on both boys' cheeks.

"Where is Daddy?" Robby asked.

"Daddy went to see if the police have found where the bad guys took Aunt Gabi." Abby said.

"What about Kelly?" Ryan asked.

"Kelly's safe." Abby assured her son's, "And guess what?"

"What?"

"Aunt Sharpay is coming to see you two."

"Why?" Robby whined, "She likes to clean us with spit!"

"Yeah, it's gross!"

"Well she was worried about you too, and she's bringing her baby girl." Abby laughed.

"The baby came?"

"Yes. Her name is Alma."

**So that's a rather short chapter, but we posted our new story a few minutes before posting this chapter! We hope you'll all enjoy it. We are quite excited about it. :)**


	13. You Didn't Have to be so Nice

**You Didn't Have to be so Nice – The Lovin' Spoonful

* * *

****June 7, 2019**

**Winslow, AZ **

**12:00 PM**

"Ok Gabriella. Will you please do what I tell you so I don't have to hurt you? You know perfectly well that if you escape that I will find you right? I know you can't just up and move your family if you escape back to them." Edward said as he turned off the car in a rundown motel's parking lot and turned to look at her.

Gabriella sighed and nodded her head. She couldn't afford for any of her friends or family to get hurt because of her.

"Where's mom?" Casey asked, irritated.

Gabriella watched closely as Edward closed his eyes in what looked like pain. Did that mean that the gunshot she had heard was Libby dying?

"She's gone on a trip too Casey." Edward replied, eyes still closed, he opened them a few seconds later to stare at Gabriella. "We're going to pretend we're married now, and that you're my wife." He said as he reached over to take the duct tape off her hands and mouth.

He then helped her and Casey out of the car and led them in to get a key for a room. Gabriella flinched as he took her hand in his, but bit her lip to keep her from doing anything that may anger her seemingly emotional kidnapper.

"My wife, child and I need a room." Edward said to the shady looking man at the front desk.

Gabriella bit the inside of her lip harder, tasting a small amount of blood as she did so.

The man said nothing, just took the cash from Edward and slid a key into his hand.

Edward looked at the key's room number and led his "family" out of the office and to the run-down room that smelled strongly of wet dog. When Edward opened the door and held it open for Gabriella and Casey.

"Stay here wile I run across the street to get us a few things."

He locked the door behind him and a half hour later returned with cheep tooth brushes, combs, toothpaste, and a few more outfits for himself, and Gabriella, since Casey had grabbed a few pants and a shirt along with his electronics.

Gabi had taken advantage of the time away from Edward to get a quick shower, after finding that the motel's phone wouldn't work.

**June 8, 2019**

**7:15 PM  
**  
"Where did mom go?" Casey asked for what seemed like the hundredth time that day as the three of them sat in their pathetic motel room. At least Edward had been nice enough to get a cot and two beds. He had even made Casey sleep on the cot and let her have a bed.

"On a trip, she won't be back for a long time Casey." Edward responded quietly as he sat at the end of his bed with his head in his hands. He hardly had been talking at all. It was very strange to Gabriella even if Libby had died... Libby had been with Bryce. "Casey, go take a bath."

"Why?" He asked, sticking his tongue out.

"Because I said so." Edward growled and stood up, successfully scaring Casey into the bathroom. He sat back down as the door slammed shut. Gabriella had been sitting in her bed, watching the whole time. She actually felt sorry for Edward at this point, which she was rather annoyed about.

"Um, Edward?" She asked hesitantly. He didn't move a muscle. "Um, if you ever need to talk about anything, you can always talk to me... you know if you want." She finished rather half heartedly.

"You're just trying to get me to let you go." He said quietly as they heard the water in the bathroom turn on.

"At the moment, no, not so much." She replied quietly, "It's probably my whole issue with being too nice that I know you pointed out at least once to me."

Edward snorted. "True." He replied, finally taking his head out of his hands and moving back to the other end of the bed where he could lean against the pillows. He grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on.

"Crappy TV. only gets five channels." He said flipping through them quickly in hopes to find a good channel. He stopped on the news, it was just finishing up a story and starting on a new one.

"Last night in Albuquerque two people were killed in a kidnapping case-"

Gabriella's jaw dropped as Edward turned off the TV quickly. She jumped off her bed and turned it back on.

"Bryce Kubin was shot down by one of the fathers of the children he had kidnapped.-"

"Troy?" Gabriella breathed. She barely noticed that Edward was standing up now and approaching her quickly.

"Ryan Evans had grabbed the gun of a fallen police officer and shot Kubin. His two children were saved, but Gabriella Bolton-"

Gabriella didn't get to see anymore. Edward had shoved her out of the way, turned off the TV, then proceeded to unplug the TV.

"No more TV." He said before going to sit on the end of the bed, with his head in his hands again.

"Why not?" Gabriella shot at him, "Apparently your brother's dead."

"Serves him right." Edward snapped back, "Now shut up!" he jumped onto his feet and pushed her with more force that was needed onto her bed, "I don't want to hear you talk for the rest of the night!" he then sat on his bed with his back to her and buried his face in his hands once again.

Gabriella stared at him, afraid to even move. She didn't move until a damp Casey walked out of the bathroom in his P.J's.

**9:03 PM  
**  
"Well who called in the sounds of gunshots?" Troy interrogated the officers as he and Ryan stood in the police station.

"The call was anonymous, but it was made from Liberty's cell phone from just outside her own home. The caller sounded to be male, but that's all we know on that, Mr. Bolton."

"Your children are safe and we are doing everything we can to find your wife." Another officer assured Troy.

"Then why don't you know where she is?"

"Mr. Bolton! May I remind you that your wife would not be in this position if she and Mrs. Evans had followed our orders and told us about they had been contacted by the kidnappers and left it to the professionals rather than trying to do it themselves?" the chief almost yelled back at him.

* * *

**SO**** sorry it took this long to get this chapter out! Star got sick… then was behind on homework, then both of us just didn't really feel like doing much writing/had writers block… However… Star was going through her favorites on myspace and for some reason she had put Edward's girlfriend on there… She found this on there (and then figured out why she put her on her favorites…. For amusement)**

**I love Edward **_**(we changed his name, even though we didn't really want to lol).**_** He's the ****ONLY**** one that I really trust since you can never really have true friends. I have a couple though that I can tell some to. It's been a year since we've started dating. we've had our rough patches, but now we're good. When I think about us not being together it really hurts and I start to cry. We believe someday we will get married.**** If you think about it we already are lol. We both**** have a ring on our ring finger on our left hand, and we tell people we're married lol. =] He's amazing and I never want anything to happen to him. I love him.**

**Now….we both find that hysterical. Made our day basically. **

**Ok, last note… Today, a year ago, I posted the first chapter of Last Christmas! I can't believe it was a year ago that I started writing it in the middle of my history class - I mean when I didn't have any homework of course ha. Thanks for sticking through the year! **


End file.
